What I Did on My Summer Vacation
by VampedVixen
Summary: Wolf and Virginia's daughter spends a rather interesting summer in the kingdoms. Meanwhile a certain princess stirs up things between Wolf & Virginia.


I have a really bad habit of starting lots of different projects at the same time, before I finish any of them. Oh well, I will finish this, I promise! This was constantly trying to get out and I was tired of putting it in the back of my brain. Another one of my fanfics that I decided to finish.  
Summer Vacation  
A 10th Kingdom Fanfic  
By Janet Jongebloed/Vixen/Celtic Air  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! Hahahaha. *so sorry, that's my obsession talking* I actually own nothing in the story except the plot and Tala.  
  
"I'm not coming out!" The thirteen-year-old dark haired girl called from behind her bedroom door. "It's not fair, I don't see why I have to spend my whole summer vacation in some stupid fairy tale land. I'm not going to the nine kingdoms and you can't make me!" She was going to stick her tongue out for effect, but decided it would look too childish.   
  
Virginia sighed exhaustedly; she had been having this same argument with her daughter for a week now. But today they were leaving, and that just made the situation worse. "Tala, open the door."  
  
"No," The teenager said defiantly, leaning against the headboard of her blue blanketed bed, with her arms crossed, "I want to stay in this dimension this summer. God, now that's something none of my other friends have to complain about. We always go there, every single summer..." Her voice became more hopeful, "Why don't you and Dad go, and I'll stay here?"   
  
"Tala, you're thirteen years old, you can not stay here alone for the entire summer," Virginia crushed her daughter's hope. "Now, your father is waiting for us downstairs, would you come out of there?"  
  
Tala's voice was worried "But Mom, I don't want to leave Bobby here all alone," She said of her first boyfriend, "He'll miss me... and I'll miss him."  
  
"You'll see him when you get back." Virginia comforted her daughter motherly, "He'll still be here when you get back."  
  
Tala sighed. Life as a half-wolf wasn't easy, especially when no body knew that they existed. Maybe it would have been easier if she was raised in the nine kingdoms, then she would never have to choose between the two dimensions she loved so much, because she really did like both of them. Even if she complained about it. She rose from her bed and picked up her suitcase, which she had packed, even though she had told her mother she wasn't going. In the end, she knew she would leave, she always did.   
  
One last look in her bedroom mirror, her black hair was neatly done in two braids and her bangs hung loosely around her eyes. Her makeup, which she had only just started wearing that year, was not as perfect, but looked fine.   
  
Opening the door she turned to her mother, trying to hang on to the dignity she had after loosing the fight, "Let's go."  
  
Virginia smiled and they began to walk down the steps of their huge apartment. On the stairs leading to the street, they met up with Wolf.   
  
"All ready?" He asked, holding two suitcases in his hands.  
  
"Yep," Virginia smiled, wanting to get away from Manhattan and start their summer vacation as quickly as possible.  
  
Wolf and Virginia walked in front, with Tala trailing behind, still a bit reluctant to depart into the nine kingdoms, but at least going along with what her parents wanted.   
  
They reached the familiar spot in Central Park where the traveling mirror opened up the portal. The area was nearly invisible, but it still didn't fit in with the rest of the park, it pulsated a bit.  
  
Virginia went through first, followed by Tala and the last to pass through the portal was Wolf. When they came out of the traveling mirror they stood in Wendell's royal castle, in the giant ballroom.   
  
Tony stood nearby, waiting for his family to arrive. He was dressed in a suit made of the finest cloth, fitting his job of advisor to the King. "Ah. You've made it!"   
  
"Hi Dad," Virginia embraced him in a big hug, she had missed him since the last time she had been here. That had been over seven months ago, for Christmas.   
  
"I wasn't sure if you'd be able to get in... the mirror's been acting funny lately," Tony told her. Tala wasn't sure if she wanted to hear that. If there were a chance that they couldn't get in, wouldn't there be a chance that they couldn't get out. But she had no time to think about that as her Grandfather came up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"How's my favorite granddaughter?"   
  
Tala accepted the hug with open arms, "All right. Could be better I guess." She was still a bit grouchy. Virginia glared at her daughter with the face of a mother who expected her daughter to act more nicely.  
  
Tony saw the stare Virginia gave and smiled, he knew what was going on, "They wouldn't let you stay home, huh?" He asked Tala.  
  
"No." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't get that mad, Virginia. Remember, you didn't always like it that much here yourself."  
  
Virginia grinned, "When did you get to be so smart?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it's my new job that did it, Advisor to the King." He looked proud.  
  
"Wow," Virginia exclaimed, feeling great pride in her father. "That's great!"  
  
While Virginia and Wolf continued talking to Tony, Tala took that moment to carefully sneak off to the room in the castle that was reserved for her. She came here a lot with her family, so when she stayed here, she had her own room, complete with a few of her things from home.   
  
Her portable disc player sat on the old wooden table next to her bed. It was perfectly out of place, but reminded her of home. Riffling through her suitcase she pulled out a CD and put it on.   
  
Turning down the music, so it wouldn't annoy any of the nobles walking around, she sat on her bed and sighed. She was so sure it was going to be a boring summer vacation, just like always. She didn't know at that moment how wrong she was.   
  
  
  
  
That evening, Virginia relaxed in the Great Hall of the castle, against Wolf's chest as they sat on the large ornate couches. A warm red glow blazed in the vast fireplace on the opposite side of the room.  
  
A few other people, mostly nobles, sat around the room. Virginia's father and Wendell as well. Still as far as Virginia was concerned, Wolf and her were the only two there. Her life was turning out perfectly; a wonderful husband, a lovely daughter even if she was obstinate, but that was to be expected. Oh, but even thought the moment was perfect she had things to do, before the night was done. Excusing herself from the room, and a gentle kiss to her husband she rose and left.   
  
Wolf watched her walk away, such a vision of beauty, hips that moved like liquid, and bouncy delectable hair, and a slender white neck. He growled softly.   
  
As soon as Virginia was safely out of earshot, another young voluptuous female went and sat next to Wolf. She was high-born, as her clothes and jewelry boosted. She turned to Wolf and whispered, "I've heard of you."  
  
This didn't much take Wolf by surprise, he had been a local hero ever since Wendell had made the proclamation thirteen years ago. What did take him by surprise was the fact that this woman was advancing towards him so swiftly.   
  
"What's it like," She paused for emphasis, "You know, being a wolf."  
  
"It's... ," He stopped. This woman was acting very strange towards him. "It's... not that different. I have a tail."  
  
  
She reached out her slim polished hand and twirled a bit of his hair, "And what a tale you have to tell."  
  
He moved further down the couch, "Oh, I'm sure you've heard it before. Girl falls into a magic mirror, with her family, I follow, fall in love with her, save the kingdoms...."  
  
"Did you really fall in love with her?" She didn't wait for an answer as she proceeded, "I'm Isobella by the way. Isobella Diovinci," She held up a jeweled hand, "Princess Isobella Diovinci."   
  
Virginia came back into the room, and saw what was happening. Wolf looked up to see the back of Virginia's head as she ran out of the room. He followed, leaving the princess behind him.   
  
"Virginia, Virginia, Virginia!" He practically screamed as he followed her down the twisting hallway. She wouldn't turn around, most likely because if she did then she wouldn't be able to look at Wolf, and feared she might do something she would regret. "Virginia!"  
  
"What? What can you possibly say?" She lowered her voice, "She was practically draped on top of you!"   
  
"Nothing happened." He explained, hastily. "She was coming towards me, but I pushed her away honestly, well, okay I could have pushed a little firmer, but I would never ever do anything like that, Virginia, love of my life, my wife. You don't have to worry."  
  
She sighed and stared out the window into the dark night. He was right, she had overreacted. How could she have thought that just because some floozy was coming on to her husband that anything would actually happen? Over the thirteen years hadn't he shown her love and respect and honored the promise to love her forever? "I'm sorry, Wolf, I just... I look at you and... I just get jealous."  
  
The half-wolf looked out the window, and touched Virginia's shoulder, "Like that shepherdess in the Peep's town when we were first here?"  
  
She looked at him, bewildered, "I wasn't jealous."  
  
"You almost started a fight." He laughed, "You could have taken her too."  
  
Virginia laughed and punched him lightly, "It's your fault, you know. You do this to me. I... love you and I'm just afraid of losing you I guess." She took a deep breath.  
  
"You would never ever ever lose me, not in a million years. And if you did, I'd just come find you again. I could follow you to the ends of the earth." He kissed her on her forehead. It was all true, every last word. They were made for each other, and this wolf was mated for life.   
  
  
  
The sun shown over the castle brightly the next day. Tala would have rather been in New York City, but she did have to admit that the fourth kingdom was a truly beautiful sight in the morning. The birds actually sung, in english instead of little chirps. She would have to teach them some Green Day songs one day. Oh, yeah, that was sane, teaching singing birds alternative songs from earth, yeah that one thing that separated her from her classmates.   
  
Dressed in black jogging pants and a white tank top she put her thick black hair up into a ponytail. Then the teenager took a basketball from her closet and headed out to the small basketball court her grandfather had helped build years before. Tony had always said that it had been easy enough to "invent" the asphalt and metal for the court and hoops, but teaching the natives the sport was the hard part.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   



End file.
